


you need some loving care

by holing_reimsdom



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anachronistic, Canada, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holing_reimsdom/pseuds/holing_reimsdom
Summary: - Черт возьми, Джим, да что с тобой такое? У всех людей есть день рождения, зачем же из своего делать похороны?!- Ты прячешься за этими правилами и уставами.- И от кого же мне прятаться?- От себя.- Возвращайся на капитанский мостик. Возвращайся, пока не превратился в часть этой коллекции.©доктор МакКой, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 9





	you need some loving care

Поезд пришел на рассвете.  
Прошумел мимо крохотной станции, оставив от себя лишь терпкие осколки ожиданий. Да и кто поедет зимой к побережью?

Джеймс спустился на кухню, под босыми ногами потрескивали холодные доски пола. Поставил чайник. Пока тот закипал, натянул одежду и, отведя в сторону занавески, выглянул в окно.

Над одноименным заливом занималась заря.

После чая и скудного завтрака Джим вышел из дома и направился к берегу, задев на ходу ветки вишни, осыпавшей его снежной мукой.

Каждое утро он просыпался от стука колес, пил горячий чай и шел на берег. Садился там на камень и сидел, вглядываясь в замёрзший горизонт, пока не замерзал сам.

Холод не щадил, но Джим сам был рад ему. Тяжёлая пустота в груди хорошо лечилась холодом. В это время можно было не думать, не переживать, а просто смотреть вдаль, наблюдая за рассветом.

Со времени пятилетней миссии прошло шесть лет. После Виджера Кирк ушел в отставку и какое-то время не виделся ни с кем из старых друзей. Вот и сейчас он уехал на залив Джеймса, чтобы побыть одному.

Жизнь проходила мимо, ощутимо утекала через пальцы. Целей не было, смысла тоже как-то не находилось. До ближайшего дня рождения оставалось не так много, но и ожидаемые поздравления мало радовали. Что делать, если не понимаешь, кто ты и куда идти?

Каждое утро. Заря, мороз, цепочка валунов вдоль берега, скованный льдом залив. Холод пробирает до самого сердца, заставляет уходить в дом, двигаться, согреваться, жить, в конце концов.

В тот день утренний поезд отменили, и Джим случайно проснулся уже вечером, когда снова начало темнеть. Сел на кровати, потирая глаза и пытаясь понять, что случилось.

Распорядок сбился, на залив спускались сумерки, вокруг стояла мертвая тишина.

Спустившись вниз, Джим заметил, что на календаре тридцать первое декабря. Видимо, он совсем уже потерял счёт времени, ведь планировал вернуться в Сан-Франциско незадолго до нового года, отметить его со старыми друзьями. Ну теперь уже ничего не поделаешь, придется праздновать здесь.

Привычно зашумел чайник, замерцала одинокая гирлянда на кухонном окне. Джим оделся и вышел постоять на крыльцо, лицо обдало морозным ветром с залива. Ветер всё сильнее раскачивал ветки, видимо, надвигалась метель.

Вдруг издалека донесся стук колес, неожиданный в такое время. Поспешив зайти в дом, Джим не заметил ещё одну престранную вещь — поезд ненадолго задержался на станции.

Чай, как всегда, радовал теплом и легким запахом ройбуша. Но казалось, что в мире что-то резко изменилось, переставились какие-то кусочки. Поезд не утром, а вечером, потерянный день и нарушенный распорядок, всё это заставляло сомневаться в реальности происходящего. А может, случится ещё что-нибудь?

В дверь постучали.

Джим моргнул.

В дверь постучали ещё раз, послышался недовольный голос, кто-то попытался заглянуть в комнату через замёрзшее окно.

— Джим! Мы знаем, что ты там! Открывай, если тебе не нужны наши хладные тела к утру.

Второй голос что-то ответил первому, но его заглушила метель.

Джим встал и открыл дверь, впуская основательно замерзших и припорошенных снегом Спока и доктора МакКоя.

— Наконец-то, Джим, спасибо, что до полуночи не дотянул!

Доктор принялся выкладывать на стол бутылки и свёртки с едой.

Джим запер дверь и повернулся к Споку.

— Я не ждал, что вы меня найдете, — он улыбнулся.

Лёгкое прикосновение к запястью и знакомый голос в голове, на мгновение пробившаяся наружу нежность во взгляде светло-карих глаз.

— Мы ждали вас в городе, Джим, но поскольку вы не вернулись, доктор МакКой убедил меня сделать сюрприз.

— Спасибо. Я… немного потерялся во времени. Проспал весь день, — он виновато качнул головой.

Доктор, уже успевший развернуть на столе праздничный ужин, подскочил к Кирку, проверил зрачки и хлопнул его по плечу.

— Джим, знаешь, что бывает с прудом, о котором все забыли? Он зарастает ряской. Так и ты, чуть не стал одной из вон тех причудливых статуэток на полочке в коридоре. Даю врачебный совет: ничто так не разгоняет меланхолию, как возможность выпить в хорошей компании. Прошу к столу. И ты ни за что не угадаешь, кто сварил нам этот чудесный глинтвейн.

— И кто же? — спросил с улыбкой Кирк, когда все расселись.

Спок и МакКой переглянулись.

— Сразу скажу, что идея принадлежит нашему милейшему доктору.  
— Ну, это, конечно, не новость, но у Спока золотые руки. С новым годом тебя, Джим!


End file.
